52 Flavours: Opera Gaia
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Lima puluh dua tema random. Cloud dan Tifa sebagai pelakon utama. [26. Gegenschein: Setiap aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan, aku hanya perlu menengadah. Dan di sanalah cahaya itu. Aku hanya perlu berjalan ke arahnya...]
1. 13 Di Luar Batas Jangkau

Title: Di Luar Batas Jangkau  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Theme no.: #13 Dreams of the Impossible  
Character(s)/Pairing: Cloud/Tifa  
Rating: G  
Notes: random. Sangat random.

---

Baginya, gadis itu adalah definisi dari segala hal yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'tidak terjangkau'. Tidak secara literal. Kalau mau pun, ia dapat menyentuh tangannya, kapan saja. Dan persentuhan bukan hal yang jarang pula, walau selalu terjadi dalam koinsidensi. Selalu koinsidensi. Kecelakaan kecil yang berakhir dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Ia tidak pernah berani untuk memulai dengan kesadaran sendiri.

Seorang Tifa, bagi Cloud, adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mampu dijangkaunya.

Hatinya.

Karena itu, ketika ia memimpikan untuk dapat mengetuk pintu hati Tifa suatu harinya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dalam sunyi. Ia tahu dengan pasti, itu adalah sebuah impian yang tiada probabilitasnya untuk terjadi. Sama seperti impiannya tentang Soldier di masa kecil dulu.

Kosong.

Perenungannya akan berakhir seiring dering telepon genggam. Dari Tifa.

_Sudah makan? Sedang apa? Dimana? Jaga diri. Kembali dengan selamat. Hati-hati._

Serentetan pertanyaan dan pernyataan, obligasi sebagai teman yang berbagi tanggung jawab karena tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, tidak lebih. Namun cukup untuk dapat mengukir senyum transparan di wajah Cloud sepanjang sisa hari. Terjangkau atau tidak, setidaknya ia masih dapat menerima percikan khayalannya.

Seandainya Cloud tahu, bahwa mimpi itu senantiasa akan bersambut, selalu akan bersambut, jika saja ia memiliki lebih sedikit keberanian.

-00-


	2. 10 Sebab

Title: Sebab  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Theme no.: #11. Your pretty blue eyes are just stained glass  
Character(s)/Pairing: Cloud/Tifa (implisit), Marlene, Denzel  
Rating: G  
Notes: future-piece. 

---

Ketika menyadari bahwa Marlene telah menjadi seorang gadis remaja, Tifa dengan segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi hal-hal tak terduga. Baik secara situasi, kondisi, maupun konversasi verbal. Namun, tetap saja ada kalanya ia akan terperangah sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang merupakan spiral dari murni rasa ingin tahu, kenaifan, juga sekedar iseng, pembunuh waktu.

Ia menimbang-nimbang jawabannya, mendengungkan sebuah 'eeehm' dari dalam mulutnya, sembari tangannya tetap sibuk membilas piring kotor bersabun. Ia dapat merasakan pandangan tidak sabar dari puteri angkatnya yang mengelap gelas dengan bunyi decit untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa, Tifa?" desak Marlene.

"Hmm, apa ya...?" Tifa tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, dia bukan pemilik fitur tubuh paling canggih di antara anak laki-laki desa kami dulu."

Marlene terkikik, "Benarkah? Lantas kenapa?"

Otaknya, berpacu dengan suara air yang deras mengucur alir, menelusuri memori lama yang tersimpan tidak terlalu rapi dalam kepalanya. Tapi jawaban yang diperlukan sudah ada di suatu tempat yang aman sejak dulu. Selalu siap untuk dibuka kembali.

Tifa menggumamkan sesuatu. Marlene tidak mendengar. Tifa menutup keran air yang menghasilkan bunyi friksi logam memilukan, mengurangi basah di tangannya dengan mengeper pada sebuah celemek di atas counter samping. Ia berbalik, menghadap Marlene.

"Matanya," jawabnya.

Yang disambut dengan tatapan riang Marlene, "Sungguh?"

"Yaaa," Tifa mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. "Setidaknya itu jawaban yang lebih dramatis daripada 'rambutnya', kan?"

"Kurasa rambut Cloud memang eksentrik. Aset untuk menarik perhatian," Marlene mengangkat bahu, opini netral, "Jadi cuma gara-gara..." Ia mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke mata, "...ini?"

"Oh, coba saja perhatikan baik-baik, Marlene," ujar Tifa dengan nada geli, "Birunya kan unik."

"Karena efek Mako, juga kan, Tifa?" imbuh Marlene. "Tapi kuakui, biru matanya memang seperti kaca berwarna dalam kaleidoskop."

Denzel, yang sedari tadi tidak membuat suara yang berarti dalam pekerjaannya mengisi stok gula ke dalam kotak-kotak di atas counter bar, mendengus, "Kalian seperti sedang membicarakan warna ubin saja."

"Ubin apa?"

Subjek yang sedang dibicarakan membuat pemunculannya yang tidak begitu dramatis dari pintu dalam, lengkap dengan handuk melingkar di pundak dan rambut pirangnya yang tetap melawan gravitasi walau baru saja dishampokan dengan air hangat. Bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya, menduduki satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Denzel. Matanya menuntut input topik pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung ke arah Tifa.

Yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak pasti.

Dan akhirnya dibantu oleh Marlene yang menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Kata Tifa, yang membuatnya naksir padamu _sejak masih kecil dulu_ adalah mata birumu!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Cloud terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam karena fakta tentang istrinya yang baru saja ia ketahui sepanjang tujuh tahun pernikahan mereka (sedang sang korban mengancam akan menyuruh suaminya tidur di luar jika ia tidak berhenti menyeringai sambil ber-'ooh, ternyata...') membuat isi kepalanya hiperaktif.

Ia terlelap dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum.

-00-


	3. 11 Yang Menanti

Title: Yang Menanti  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Theme no.: #10. One true thing  
Character(s)/Pairing: Cloud/Tifa  
Rating: G  
Notes: Another random.

---

Ia memiliki keyakinan yang mendalam akan satu hal.

Ia percaya sepenuhnya, bahwa orang itu akan selalu kembali ke rumah mereka, ke Seventh Heaven. Dan walau sampai tengah malam pun, ia akan menunggu, duduk di samping meja dapur sambil menyeruput secangkir cokelat hangat, dengan lampu topang di pojok ruang yang menyala suram.

Ia akan berada di sana, dalam balutan gaun tidur merah marunnya, hanya untuk mendengar bunyi denting kunci, knop pintu masuk terputar, dan derap sepatu bot yang berat berjalan menapaki lorong. Tidak lama, sebuah sosok akan memasuki ruangan tempat ia menunggu, menghampirinya, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan hangat di kening.

Dan ia tidak, sama sekali tidak, memperdulikan debu, peluh, dan sisa lumpur yang masih menghiasi wajah sosok itu. Kadang ada darah, menetes turun dari luka. Tidak masalah baginya.

Menunggu, baginya, bukan lagi menjadi hal yang melelahkan. Melainkan sebuah rutinitas. Bukan obligasi. Melainkan kontemplasi. Ritual ekstensi dari cuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum.

Menunggu, hanya untuk menghirup aroma jalanan yang dibawanya. Dan memastikan kalau ia ada, berwujud, di sana untuk disentuh. Sebuah bonus berupa ketenangan batin.

Menunggu, adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ia tidak akan pernah lelah.

Karena ia memiliki keyakinan, dan penantian tak bersyarat adalah cara untuk mengasahnya.


	4. 9 Matematikus Sekis

Title: Matematikus Sekis  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Theme no.: #9 – Four Twelves are Forty Eight  
Character(s)/Pairing: Cloud, Marlene. Sedikit Tifa.  
Rating: G  
Notes: ...terinspirasi dari _ad_ yang sering muncul di situs tercinta ini. Oh. Dan ada cameo tak berwujud. Can you tell? ;-)

---

Teori tak bertuan bahwa anak perempuan akan berkurang minatnya pada ilmu eksakta ketika kurva umur mendekati angka dua belas tahun berlaku di bumi Gaia. Para feminis planet itu bisa saja mencak-mencak seperti kebakaran jenggot, meneriakkan "Sekisme! Diskriminasi gender!" dan memburu si pencetus teori layaknya manusia purba memburu Mammoth. Tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Memang belum ada riset untuk membuktikan secara saintifik—karena riset beberapa dekade belakangan ini lebih menekankan pada berapa jumlah kadar Mako yang harus disuntikkan pada para prajurit untuk mendapat satu peleton Soldier yang sempurna daripada untuk membuktikan fenomena keseharian yang terkesan loyo macam tadi; dasar ShinRa!—tapi membantahnya sama dengan menolak fenomena "mengganggu wanita PMS equal mencari bencana." Yah. Relatif sih.

Pun fenomena tersebut menyebar merata di seluruh daratan. Menjamah semua majelis tempat ilmu disemai.

Dan di bawah atap sebuah rumah mungil yang berada dalam kota bernama Edge, atau tepatnya tempat yang mana hidup sepasang muda-mudi beserta sepasang anak angkat mereka, Teori Agung itu berlaku tanpa pengecualian.

Oooh, dan satu lagi.

Untuk kasus mereka, kata kunci 'dua belas tahun' mundur progresif menjadi 'enam tahun'.

---

"…sehingga, kalau empat dikalikan dengan dua belas, hasilnya adalah…" Cloud menggoreskan mata spidol ke permukaan bilah papan tulis mini putih di pangkuannya lekat-lekat hingga menimbulkan bunyi decit yang memilukan gigi, "…empat. Puluh. Delapan." Dua angka, manis tertulis dengan tinta biru. Ukuran huruf ekstrim. Tidak lupa dikawal dengan garis lingkaran be-s-s-s-s-sar.

Adalah angka empat-puluh-delapan kesebelas yang ditulis Cloud di papan tulis itu dalam rentang waktu empat puluh lima menit terakhir.

Marlene termangu.

Cloud menaikkan kedua alisnya. Penuh harap. "Mengerti?"

Marlene menggeleng lesu.

Cloud ada hasrat untuk menjedutkan jidatnya ke meja bar. "Yang mana… Bagian mana… Tidak mengertinya, dimana?"

"Ehm… Uh… Kenapa…" Marlene melipat-lipat ujung buku teksnya dengan gugup. Ia tidak enak hati. Ia tahu Cloud setengah mati mengajarinya. Apa daya, ia benci matematika. Hitung-hitungan membuatnya sakit kepala seperti sakit kalau ia memakan es krim terlalu cepat. Tapi kalau urusan es krim, Marlene rela sakit kepala. Untuk yang satu ini, huh, maaf saja. Lagipula, sungguh, sesuatu telah mengganjal hatinya semenjak membaca soal itu dari pertama. Satu hal telah mengganggunya kesadarannya yang terdalam. Sangat. Mengganggu. "—kenapa semua bebek Tuan Dincht telurnya cuma empat? Bebek Nyonya 'Tilly dari rumah sebelah kemarin punya delapan, terus yang seekornya lagi malah punya sepuluh. Kenapa punya Tuan Dincht bisa pas empat semua, Cloud? Kan enggak mungkin?"

Cloud mencerna. Mencerna dan mencerna. "Ah. Itu."

Mata Marlene membulat. Penuh harap.

"_Itu rahasia alam_, Marlene."

Di latar belakang, gelas yang tengah licin bersabun meluncur dari tangan Tifa, sementara Denzel menyemburkan jus jeruk dari mulutnya dengan percik sebaran yang spektakuler.

---

"Otak kanan perempuan memang lebih dominan," ujar Tifa. Senyumnya terkulum. "Otomatis mereka lebih perseptif akan hal-hal tertentu yang kelihatannya enggak penting."

"Aku tahu," Cloud memijat pelipisnya dengan tersendat. Diliriknya tangga menuju lantai atas, arah Marlene menghilang bersama Denzel—sambil merangkul adiknya, bocah itu menjamin metode mengajarnya akan lebih 'asyik' dari ayah angkat mereka, dan tidak akan menyangkut hal-hal berat semacam filosofi fundamental kehidupan ala Bugenhagen. "Cuma tidak tahu kalau Marlene bisa _seperseptif _dan _sedetil _itu. Empat puluh lima menit dan ia memfokuskan pada masalah telur-_siapa_-jumlahnya-_berapa_…" Ia menegak minumannya.

Tifa memutar bola matanya. "Itu indikasi cerdas, tahu. Brilian. Pada bidang yang bukan matematika, tentu saja. Oh, omong-omong," Tifa menggeser kursinya dan menepuk pundak Cloud dengan aura bangga, ditambah dengan dengusan tawa. Tangannya tremor menahan histeria. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa jadi fllsuf tulen mendadak, Guru Strife…"

Cloud menggerung. "Itu tadi spontan…"

"_Ooh, wahai master dari segala master tentang Rahasia Alam_!"

"_Tifa_!"

-00-


	5. 26 Gegenschein

Title: Gegenschein  
Series: Final Fantasy VII  
Theme no.: #26 - Counterglow  
Character(s)/Pairing: Cloud/"Light"—whoever that 'light' is. Buahaha.  
Rating: G  
Notes: disadur dari hebohnya debat "Cloud's Light" di kalangan fans Kingdom Hearts II. Ah… So obvious… So blatantly obvious, my friends… (songkil denk :p).

---

Bagaimana pun, setiap makhluk punya mimpi dalam tidurnya, walau hanya sesekali. Jelas maupun buram. De javu maupun prospektif. Pada manusia, mimpi adalah kebutuhan. Bukankah mimpi adalah salah satu benang kewarasan dan optimisme sehingga mereka bisa terus bangkit dari lubang keterpurukan, kesedihan?

Lantas. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang paranoia akan mimpi? Jika ditanya demikian, Cloud akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan lelah. Pundaknya layuh. Jawaban yang akan diluncurkannya mengandung nada pengalaman yang kental.

_Seperti mau gila_.

Karena mimpi dalam lelapnya adalah selimut kegelapan yang dialiri arus masa lalu yang dahsyat. Zack. Aerith. Ibu. Nibelheim. Soldier. Api. Lifestream. Sephiroth. _Sephiroth. Sephiroth. _Memejamkan mata dalam malam, bagi Cloud, adalah dimulainya kembali siklus mimpi buruk yang tak pernah habis, tak pernah berhenti.

Pengakuan yang sangat muram, tentu saja. Namun, setelah itu Cloud akan memberikan seulas senyum lemah.

_Tapi aku baik-baik saja sampai saat ini,_ katanya. _Dalam kegelapan itu, aku selalu melihat… sebuah cahaya._

_Kecil, sangat kecil, seperti titik yang tak bermakna, sampai kadang aku tidak yakin itu adalah cahaya. Namun pendarnya selalu bertambah kuat setiap hari. Setiap aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan, aku hanya perlu menengadah. Dan di sanalah cahaya itu. Aku hanya perlu berjalan ke arahnya. _

_Setelah itu semuanya membaik. Aku kembali pulang. _Cloud beristirahat sejenak pada pengakuannya, lalu menggedikkan bahu. _Semakin hari rasanya semakin baik. Tidak seburuk awalnya._

Dan yang terakhir ini rahasia: Cloud menanti mimpi dimana ia dapat melihat cahaya itu seutuhnya. Tidak peduli jika membutakan mata atau mengongkosi seribu malam. Karena ia ingin memastikan.

Ada rasa yang sangat familiar akan cahaya itu. Sebuah kehangatan dan harapan. Rasa yang sama ketika ia berada di samping seseorang… dan ketika ia tenggelam dalam pusaran Lifestream…

Cahaya penuntunnya.

Suatu hari, Cloud akan mengklaim, bahwa _gegenschein_ itu hanyalah miliknya semata.

Suatu hari nanti.

-00-


End file.
